Cow Belles
Disney Channel | released = March 24, 2006 | runtime = 88 min. | language = English | music = 78violet (Aly & AJ) Kenneth Burgomaster | awards = N/A | budget = $5 million }} Cow Belles is a Disney Channel Original Movie starring Alyson Michalka and Amanda Michalka, better known as sister duo Aly & AJ. It debuted on March 24, 2006 on Disney Channel in the U.S. The premiere brought in a total of 5.8 million viewers in the United States. Synopsis Alyson Michalka and Amanda Michalka star as Taylor and Courtney Callum, two spoiled yet good-intentioned sisters whose father Reed Callum, (Jack Coleman) owns Callum Dairy. Taylor has just gotten her license, after almost failing it at the beginning of the movie. But then their lives turn upside down. One day, when Taylor and Courtney return from a shopping trip, they find their kitchen has burned because of them accidentally dropping a dish cloth on the stove, causing the kitchen to catch fire. Shocked by their carelessness, and deciding the girls should start making their own cash, Reed puts them to work at the dairy to show them responsibility about running a business. Their dad goes out of town, looking for a rare butterfly to add to his collection. This leaves the girls to look after the dairy. When the girls start working at the dairy, they are at their worst nightmare. They mess up almost every step of the way, such as tripping and splashing blueberries on themselves, and them dropping Courtney's cell phone into one of the full yogurt cups. Soon after they start working there and doing their jobs better, someone steals all the money out of the businesses bank account. It's then up to the girls to come up with a plan to save the dairy, and the jobs of all the people who work there. Cast *Alyson Michalka - Taylor Callum *Amanda Michalka - Courtney Callum *Jack Coleman - Reed Callum *Michael Trevino - Jackson Meade *Chris Grillanger - Phillipe *Paula Brancati - Sarah Van Dyke *Christian Serratos - Heather Perez *Sandy Robson - Thomas *Craig Eldridge - Wilbur Meade *Sheila McCarthy - Fran Walker *Michael Rhoades - Bob Fenwick *Ron Gabriel - Melvin Melville *Duane Murray - Big Pete *Dylan Roberts - Ralph *Stuart Clow - Keith Walker Release *''Cow Belles'' was released on DVD on June 27, 2006. *United Kingdom - June 16, 2008 *Family (TV channel) in Canada first aired Cow Belles on June 30, 2006. *''Cow Belles'' premiered on Disney Channel Asia on August 6, 2006 (original ending version) and November 19, 2006 (alternate ending version). *Its premiere was watched by over 5.8 million viewers, making it the seventh most viewed Disney Channel Original Movie to date.http://multichannel.com/article/CA6408870.html *Cow Belles debuted on U.L television on March 29, 2006 to 2.04 million viewers. Trivia *''Cow Belles'' has a very similar plot to Material Girls, which was released several months after Cow Belles. It coincidentally has another sister/sister duo, Hilary and Haylie Duff. Both films were preceded by The Simple Life, said to be the first incarnation of a similar plot. *The original title of Cow Belles was Dairy Girls. *This is the first film that both Alyson and Amanda Michalka are in together. *After the film's release, a sequel was confirmed and would begin production if the sisters returned. But they did not return to focus on their music career. External links *Official Site *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0489007/ Cow Belles] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Disney Channel original films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:2006